


Обман

by Levian



Series: Transformers [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Functionist Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Sex Worker Megatron, Slut Shaming Mentioned, Sort Of, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Когда Орион Пакс стал победителем ежеворновой рабочей лотереи и выиграл одноразовый пропуск в широко известный в узких кругах интерфейс-клуб «Обман», он не ожидал, что этот визит перевернёт всю его жизнь.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: Transformers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858516
Kudos: 3





	Обман

**Author's Note:**

> в своё время я прочитала не один и не два фика с героями, которые в функционалистской вселенной вынуждены заниматься проституцией, в этой роли кому только ни довелось побывать, но интербот!Мегатрон занимает особое кинковое место в моём черном сердечке; ннннно, кстати, он далеко не так прост, как кажется. 
> 
> написано на дайри-битву "Автоботы против десептиконов 2020" для команды автоботов по заданию "запрещённые вещества, товары, артефакты и т.д.".  
> большое спасибо [Мелиссе](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/profile) за помощь в отлове ошибок!
> 
> а ещё замечательный человек и автор [Chertick13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertick13/pseuds/Chertick13) вот такого [Мегатрона](https://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/2/5/1025796/86940142.jpg) нарисовала в качестве иллюстрации ^__^  
> еееее!

Изначально Орион не рвался идти в «Обман». Лучше взять лишний цикл отдыха и распить с друзьями по кубу среднезаряженного или даже поработать эту смену как обычно. Но Слипслайд, распорядитель на складе, сказал, что взнос Ориону в любом случае не вернут и если его что-то не устраивает, то к жребию его больше не допустят.

С другой стороны, из слухов и полунамёков Орион понял, что недовольным после посещения «Обмана» не оставался никто. И ведь пропуск не стали бы разыгрывать в ежеворновой лотерее, будь это по-настоящему незаконно?

Клуб располагался на окраине, в районе старых промышленных зон и бывших шахтных управлений, но, к удивлению Ориона, небо над приземистым, уходящим под землю строением, осталось чистым и свободным от кабелей и вышек, будто по какой-то причине важно было сохранить пространство для воздушных манёвров. Засмотревшись вверх, Орион пропустил момент, когда в двери открылось окошко. Запинаясь, он назвал свой идентификационный код и протянул карточку с выигрышным номером.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге оказался вовсе не суровый многотонный бот военной сборки и даже не яркий гонщик в бесстыдно мелкоразмерной броне, как Орион себе втайне успел представить, а приятный, строгих фиолетово-серых цветов мех с непритязательным колёсным альтмодом.

— А, доковый рабочий. Наш победитель. Где же ты застрял, красавчик? Мы уже думали, не дождёмся. — Мех подался вперёд и одарил его сияющей, полной искренности улыбкой. — Пойдём со мной. И не волнуйся, бояться тебе нечего. В «Обмане» всё честно, уж поверь мне.

Внутри Ориона встретил полумрак, полнящийся густо-фиолетовой дымкой со сладковатым запахом. Привкус вроде энергонный, но что-то там было ещё, какая-то незнакомая примесь… Мех, не позволяя задерживаться, вежливо, но непреклонно направлял его вглубь здания, из одного полного дверей помещения в другое; двери бесшумно открывались и закрывались, натянутые между ними ткани тонкометаллического плетения скользили по броне и щекотали аудиосенсоры. Изредка Орион вроде бы замечал краем оптики вспышку яркого цвета или блеск чужих линз; кажется, в дымке мелькали даже размытые крылатые силуэты, но нет, показалось…

Они миновали один подземный этаж, спустились на второй, третий. Невольно вспомнилась старая примета, что чем ниже — тем ближе к Ядру планеты, к Вектору Сигма и мифической Всеискре. Сопровождающий провёл его сквозь большой зал, в полумраке которого мало что удалось различить: вроде бы там неспешно танцевали под раздающуюся из динамиков какого-то бота мелодию. Вопреки ожиданиям, музыка не оглушала. Напротив, низкие, басовитые звуки с такой мягкостью обволокли весь корпус и пульсировали в такт искре, что Орион будто погрузился в тёплое масло.

Мех довёл его до очередных серебристых двустворчатых дверей, распахнул их и жестом пригласил зайти.

— Приятного времяпрепровождения, Орион Пакс, — пожелал он и удалился.

Двери захлопнулись, но Орион не сдвинулся с места. Он не был уверен, как себя вести. С широкой платформы напротив приподнялся бот. Окинул его взглядом и кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, проходи, — сказал он. — Садись рядом со мной.

Орион сделал несколько неуверенных шагов и замер. Бот, даже сидя, был значительно крупнее его, и в его гладком и отполированном серебристом теле ощущалась некая скрытая, как сжатая пружина, внутренняя сила. Орион невольно скользил по нему взглядом, пытаясь убедить себя, что просто определяет альтмод.

— Так ты — Орион Пакс. Тот везучий бот, который вытянул счастливый номер в ежеворновой работной лотерее? Надо признать, ты очень симпатичный. У вас в доках все такие? Кстати, я Мегатрон.

— Рад знакомству, — осторожно ответил Орион. В очередной раз оценил габариты корпуса и представил, какая энергетическая мощь таится в его кабелях, какой заряд способны сгенерировать и передать эти системы. Он сглотнул, что не укрылось от Мегатрона.

— Наслышан обо мне?

— Не доводилось.

Мегатрон вскинул удивительно тёмные на гладком серебристо-сером лице надоптиковые дуги, улыбнулся и снова поманил его к себе. Орион всё-таки сел рядом, чтобы не выставить себя ещё большим дураком. К тому же так ему не приходилось старательно отводить взгляд. Чужое электромагнитное поле столкнулось с его собственным и вплелось в него ненавязчивым, но уверенным присутствием, разом синхронизировавшись со всеми системами, будто Орион знал его владельца уже с пару ворнов. Может, и ничего страшного, что он всё-таки решился прийти…

Мегатрон наклонился вперёд, из стоящего рядом с платформой и украшенного замысловатыми золотыми глифами куба вытянул длинный кабель с мундштуком на конце и протянул Ориону.

— Попробуй, — подбодрил он на удивление мягко. — Это продукт переработки энергона… с небольшими дополнениями. Полностью безопасно, обещаю.

Орион принял из его рук мундштук, вздрогнув, когда от соприкосновения протоформ по корпусу пробежала искра. Сделал пару затяжек и едва не закашлялся, но Мегатрон вынул из его пальцев трубку, придвинулся ближе и будто невзначай обхватил его за плечи, но это не испугало, а, скорее, подбодрило. Орион с благодарностью откинулся головой на тёплое сочленение локтя и всеми аудиосенсорами уловил ровный гул масла в глубине систем. Перед лицом мерно качались блестящие тканевые полотна, а блики на потолке складывались в гипнотический фрактальный узор. Ещё пару бриймов назад его напугал бы подобный калейдоскоп, но теперь — заворожил.

— Какой необычный состав, — сказал он наконец. — Я знаю, что некоторые боты для развлечения вдыхают пары нагретого энергона, но такой эффект…

— Авторский рецепт. Боюсь, не могу раскрыть формулы, иначе Старскрим меня отравит.

— Старскрим? Надо же… псевдоним прямо как у искателя.

— Он и есть искатель.

Орион сел было прямо, но тут же рухнул обратно на Мегатрона и не сдержал легкомысленного, будто в самой камере искры зародившегося смеха, хотя процессор тщетно искал в оперативной памяти хоть намёк на повод для веселья.

— Да? Здесь работают искатели? Но ведь они же… Зачем им… В смысле, не хочу обидеть, но…

— Не тревожься, я понимаю, отчего ты удивлён. Здесь у нас не всё так просто, как кажется — и не так сложно, как снаружи, — негромко рассмеялся Мегатрон и протянул ему куб энергона. — Вот, попробуй теперь эту смесь. Сегодня ты в гостях — и ты свободен от запретов.

— Я не… — начал Орион, но пригубил из куба. — Я не то чтобы увлекаюсь недозволенными смесями…

— Не тревожься, — повторил Мегатрон и погладил его по антенне, перебирая пальцами, будто… будто по рукояти любимого инструмента или будто по… От автоматически всплывших в процессоре ассоциативных команд у Ориона вспыхнула лицевая пластина. — У нас нет ничего официально запрещённого.

— Но ведь в «Обман» затем и ходят, чтобы получить запрещённое, — не понял Орион. Да, два… нет, уже три брийма назад он бы такого вопроса задать не решился, но теперь… — Все знают, что здесь можно расслабиться. Если бы я попробовал эту смесь хотя бы у себя в отсеке, живо вылетел бы с работы, не успел бы и «Сигма» сказать! А у вас — можно. И ваша музыка, и танцы, и все эти боты… и чем вы занимаетесь… Но всё не по-настоящему, и что ты меня хвалишь и трогаешь вот так, как сейчас — не по-настоящему. Это обман.

Мегатрон вдохнул густой пар и медленно выдохнул.

— Верно говоришь, маленький докер. А знаешь, почему наш клуб так называется? — спросил он и, дождавшись, пока Орион помотает головой, затянулся и продолжил: — Потому что мы и есть — один большой обман. Нас нет на карте. Нет в официальных налоговых базах. Нам запрещено разглашать наши настоящие Сигма-имена — вот почему ты так удивился, да? Нас публично порицают. Многие считают, что нам не место на Кибертроне. Нас зовут обманщиками, лжецами; мы прожигаем энергон и впустую тратим собственный онлайн, мы не производим ничего материального, и всё, что шепчет каждому из вас каждый из нас, пока вокруг звучит музыка и пригашен свет, всё — ложь. И всё же стоит только получить возможность, стоит обзавестись свободными кредитами, вы бежите к нам, вы кормите нас обещаниями всё исправить, забрать нас отсюда, дать новую жизнь… но в какую жизнь вы хотите нас забрать? Кем мы там станем? Нас дразнят призраком мёртвой свободы, и вот снова, мы и вы, ты и я — втянуты в колесо обмана. И разве не мы — обмануты? Разве не вами?

То ли дело было в том, что именно Мегатрон говорил, то ли в тоне и ритме его хрипловатого голоса, то ли виной всему стали фиолетовые энергонные пары, но Орион впитал, вентиляцией втянул в себя его слова — не звук их, но сам смысл; он испытал ранее неизведанное сродство, глубинное взаимопонимание, будто бы единый код объединил их сейчас, низвёл — или возвысил? — до двух шестерёнок в огромном механизме, с которых содрало шелуху рабочей функции и приобщило к другой, высшей цели…

— Я просто доковый рабочий, — сбивчиво ответил он и повторил: — Я не хотел… я не хотел обидеть…

Мегатрон выдохнул ему в лицо ещё порцию пара и, не торопясь, приподнялся. Орион не мог отвести оптики от его мощного корпуса и ритмично сокращающихся кабелей, не мог не восхититься гармонией, в которой двигалось каждое сочленение…

— Не тревожься, — повторил Мегатрон в третий раз и, опрокинув Ориона спиной на платформу, оседлал его паховую броню и положил его руки себе на широкие горячие бёдра. — Поверь, ты не сказал мне ничего обидного, маленький честный рабочий бот.

— Я хочу всё изменить, — признался Орион, и у него перехватило вентиляцию, когда Мегатрон подсоединил свои вспомогательные датчики к вторичным инфопортам у него на бёдрах. — Правда хочу.

— О, все мы много чего хотим… но что ты можешь? — спросил Мегатрон, раскачиваясь на нём в ритме, неуловимо напоминающем ритм той пробирающей до искры музыки, что Орион слышал по дороге. — Покажешь, м?

— Я бы покончил с «Обманом», если бы мог, — сказал Орион, втягивая воздухозаборниками фиолетовый пар, и сам не понял, как активировал коннектор, не уловил тот момент, как его обхватила горячая ладонь Мегатрона; цепь между ними уже замкнулась и заряд нарастал, даже если они ещё не подключились до конца. Да, пусть всё лишь на раз, и Мегатрон забудет его уже меньше чем через цикл, и жизнь Ориона продолжится, останется только воспоминание о том, как он прикоснулся к запретному… но такому ли запретному? И кто на самом деле для кого запретен?

Мегатрон улыбнулся, и улыбка эта Ориона напугала и восхитила.

— Я думал, ты скажешь, что хочешь оставить меня только для себя, маленький Орион Пакс.

— Нет. Это нечестно, — сказал Орион, и они наконец совместились. Он ощутил коннектором все внутренние кольца порта Мегатрона, каждый датчик и каждое соединение. Он вряд ли долго продержится в гонке зарядов такой мощности. Его системы — типовой конвейерной сборки, а искра не из сильных и не сможет накопить большой объём энергии. Глупо питать надежду сравниться в мощи с корпусом Мегатрона, он просто хотел продержаться хоть немного, успеть запечатлеть на жёстких дисках это наслаждение, это чувство невероятного устремления и ощущение цели.

Естественно, он перегрузился первым и, к стыду своему, даже не понял, перегрузился ли Мегатрон. Тяжело вентилируя, он прижался к его нагрудной пластине, оставляя на ней разводы конденсата. Попытался сделать ещё несколько неуверенных толчков бёдрами, но широкие гладкие ладони обхватили его за предплечья и приостановили. Орион поднял лицо, посмотрел Мегатрону в потемневшую оптику… Обычно боты в такие моменты целуются. Но даже своей наивной искрой Орион понимал, что так здесь не принято.

Мегатрон склонился и погладил его по лицу. У Ориона внутри всё замерло, но пальцы просто обласкали чувствительную область под оптикой, спустились ниже — и вдруг губу ожгло болью, а на внутреннем дисплее загорелось предупреждение о поверхностном повреждении протоформы. Орион вздрогнул. Не может у Мегатрона быть выдвижных лезвий в пальцах, это запрещено, тем более — таким, как он. Мегатрон прижался губами к его аудиосенсору и шепнул:

— Сегодня я назвал тебе два настоящих Сигма-имени. Своё… и одного своего приятеля. Если ты и правда хочешь покончить с «Обманом», найди его. И мы узнаем, так ли ты хорош в деле, как на платформе, маленький Орион Пакс.

На обратном пути мех-привратник вёл его перед собой и лишал возможности оглянуться. Орион боялся, что на следующий цикл вместе с остатками присадок из процессора сотрётся всё, что с ним сегодня было.

Но, трогая глоссой рваную ранку, похожую на клиновидный глиф, он понимал, что самого важного не забудет.


End file.
